Last Words
by mateguy3
Summary: Last words can be beautiful, or they can be painful. But for Suzaku, it was in between. Fem!Lelouch x Suzaku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters.**

 **Last Words**

"Why are we here, Your Majesty?" Ohgi questioned. He, along with Kaguya, Kallen, Todoh, and Tamaki were called by Nunnally vi Brittania, the 100th Empress of the Holy Brittanian Empire. The Empress didn't specify the reason, she just said that it was something very important and the faster they arrive the better.

"I have called you all here because I found a tape in my sister's room." A heavy atmosphere filled the room. One might say it was to be expected considering someone referred to the Demon Empress or anything that has to do with her. Luckily, for most of the world, she died two days ago at the hands of Zero. Right after she died the world kept chanting 'Zero' for most of the day. But the man behind the mask did not take it that well...

Someone decided to break the heavy atmosphere, that someone was Kallen. "So, we should probably watch it, not stay here all day!"

"I agree with Kozuki." Todoh replied. He then stole a glance at Zero, who he suspected was Suzaku Kururugi. For the last two days Todoh also monitored how Zero acted in hopes of getting a clue if it really is Suzaku behind that mask or not, and he did find something peculiar... Everytime Zero spoke, Todoh noticed that it was not the voice of someone charismatic, it was the voice of someone hopeless, someone who lost a person very dear to him. He also noticed that Zero is walking like a dead man, like life does not even matter anymore. He got shifted back to reality by Nunnallys' voice.

"Make yourselves comfortable and then I'll start the tape." Kaguya, along with Kallen, Ohgi, Todoh, and Tamaki took the couch. Zero was the only one who didn't sit.

Nunnally then inserted the tape and pressed the start button. On the screen appeared Leloucia vi Brittannia, dressed in her Empress clothes with a melancholic smile on her face. When Suzaku(dressed as Zero with the mask on his face) saw her, his body shook, but it went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. Tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes.

 _Why did you have to die? Could there really be no other way? Did you really need to Geass me in order to kill you damnit!?_

Leloucia geassed Suzaku in order for him to kill her when the time is right. The Geass command was for him to lock away most of his emotions, only the emotion of revenge remained. The Geass was broken afterwards by Jeremiahs' Geass Canceller implanted in his left eye. When Suzaku regained his memories of the command he collapsed on the ground and started whimpering with tears falling from his eyes. He got out of his thoughts when he heard _her_ voice.

 _What!? Where!?_ He looked around the room trying to find where to voice came from, only for him to remember that the voice was coming from the TV in front of him. _Oh right... It's the tape..._

"If you are watching this, that can only mean I am now dead." Everyone had a puzzled face, well... Everyone except Suzaku and Nunnally. Suzaku because he was the one to kill her, and Nunnally because she found out by touching Leloucias' hand right before her inevitable death, resulting in Leloucias' memories and thoughts being transferred to her.

Suzaku could only stare at the TV screen through the mask he is wearing as Zero, right at her mesmerizing violet eyes, her beautiful face, her raven-colored long hair. He can already feel his cheeks getting wet from the tears oozing out of his eyes.

 _Damnit Leloucia, why!? Was life really so meaningless to you!? What about me!?_

"You are probably confused right now, don't be. All of this was a plan devised by me. Everything that I have done since I became the Demon Empress was a lie, just another mask of the many other that I put up."

Nunnally and Suzaku were not surprised by this statement, both of them always knew that deep inside Leloucia was broken and felt betrayed. Her native country betrayed her, her father betrayed her. Suzaku could only tighten his fists and clench his teeth at the next thought...

He betrayed her.

More tears trickled down his cheeks. _Damn everything! Was it me that made your life seem so meaningless!? If only I didn't betray her then..._

He could only remember it like it was yesterday...

 _"Suzaku!"_

 _"Leloucia!"_

He shook his head. _No, I don't want to remember..._ He returned his gaze to her face.

Leloucia lowered her gaze. "I didn't want to kill all those innocent people, I didn't want to do most of the things I did as the Demon Empress." Leloucia once again looked straight ahead. "But it needed to be done, if I didn't do it people would not see me as a demon."

The others began to see the bigger picture, what she really wanted to do. But Nunnaly and Suzaku didn't need to realize anything, they already knew.

 _Oh sister, you were never a demon._

 _You will never be a demon in my eyes Lulu..._ Suzaku then remembered something, something he once said to her...

 _"Your very existence is a sin to this world! You are a monster, a demon! You do not deserve to live!"_

Suzaku began to feel guilty, he tightened his fists, this time harder than before.

 _Did I really say all of this things to her? Did I really say that she doesn't deserve to live...?_ Suzakus' hands started to tremble lightly. Luckily most people did not notice. Only Nunnally and Todoh noticed.

 _Oh Suzaku..._

 _What is making Zero act like this?_

"Before I end this..." Leloucia put on a melancholic smile on her face. "Suzaku, do not blame yourself for my death, do not think that what you said back then on Kamine Island made me selfless." Suzakus' trembling increased, tears started oozing from his emerald eyes once again, his lips started to quiver. Only Nunnally and Todoh noticed the change in trembling, the others were glued to the screen waiting for the next words to be said, and to probably find out what the Demon Empress has to say to the Knight of Zero.

 _Lulu..._

 _Why is-_ Todoh widened his eyes when he finally realized. _I really was right, it really is Kururugi under that mask._ He then began to think why Suzaku would act like this. _Leloucia said that she devised everything, but th-_ Todoh mentally gasped once he finally realized the whole plan. _Leloucia had Kururugi costumed like Zero then kill her, but considering how Kururugi is acting right now... She probably used Geass on him to finalize the plan._

"With this tape maybe you can understand why I did the things I did." Leloucia then started moving her arm towards the camera, in order to end the recording. But her hand stopped, she formed a bittersweet smile on her face. Her eyes started to water. "And Suzaku..."

Suzaku froze once he heard how his name was said. It was said in the most gentle way possible. _What is it, Lulu...?_

"... I love you too..." The tape ended. Everyone was surprised and shocked at the ending. Nunnally and Todoh could only look with concern at Suzaku.

 _"I love you too..."_ Suzaku finally registered the words in his mind. He was happy, yet sad. Happy that Lulu felt the same as him... And sad that she is now dead, killed by his hands. This was the last straw for him. His legs gave in, he fell to his knees and looked at his gloved hands.

 _With this hands I..._

All the people in the room became concerned once seeing Zero fall on his knees. But most people became confused when he brought both his gloved hands that are trembling in front of him and looked at them.

 _"Your punishment shall be this then... You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, but as Zero. For all... eternity..."_

 _"This... I do-" No! I do not accept this... I don't accept this... Why...?_

"Lord Zero?" Kaguya said with concern. No response, the people still looked at the kneeling figure that is staring at his trembling gloved hands. Suzakus' right hand began to move towards the button that opens the mask. The sound of the mask opening could be heard through the whole silent room. He then put his hand on the front of the mask, and took it off his face, he then threw the mask at the wall with all the force he could muster. The mask shattered once it made contact.

The people in the room silently watched with shocked faces at the kneeling Suzaku. They silently watched as Suzaku brought his trembling right hand into a pocket, and took out a single paper, by its small frame people deduced it to be a picture of somebody or something.

Suzaku can only stare at the picture he holds in his trembling hand. He can feel the tears going down his cheeks as he looks at the picture. "Damnit, Lulu..." He manages to whisper before he is crying on the ground fetal position, hugging the picture as close he can.

 _"And Suzaku... I love you too..."_

 _Yeah... I love you too, Lulu..._

 _"For all eternity."_

 _Yes, For all eternity..._

 **The End**


End file.
